


Sick

by teej_318



Series: Byler and Reddie Oneshots [8]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Doting Richie, Eddie is sick with the flu, Fluff, M/M, Sonia is there for like half a second, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boys cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: Eddie has been stuck at home for the past three days with the flu. Richie misses his best friend and launches a plan so he can playing Doting Richie™ and take care of his Eds.





	Sick

Richie sighed to himself when he reached the front door, carrying a stack of papers that were in a folder. Eddie had been sick with the flu for the past few days and Richie had been tasked with collecting all of Eddie’s assignments so he could stay caught up on schoolwork when he wasn’t sleeping or just sneezing and coughing while lying in bed. Richie hesitated before he knocked, not at all looking forward to seeing Eddie’s mother answer the door, no matter how many times he joked that they were in a secret relationship.

Sooner than Richie would have liked, Sonia answered the door. Her eyes darted around, as if she expected intruders to be surrounding Richie, who had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

“Hi, Mrs. K,” Richie said timidly. “These are Eddie’s assignments from school today.”

“Thank you, Richie,” Sonia replied, finally looking at Richie. “I’ll make sure Eddie bear gets these and let him know you were here.”

Sonia made to close the door, but Richie held out his hand to stop her from closing it.

“How is he doing?” Richie demanded.

“He’s still sick as a dog. He’s sleeping right now and you shouldn’t disturb his rest. My Eddie bear really needs to sleep as much as he can to get that flu out of him.”

Richie nodded sadly before he removed his hand from the door.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Mrs. K,” he said before Sonia nodded at him and shut the door.

Richie sighed again before he turned around and walked down the front porch. Once inside Eddie’s yard, Richie turned to walk over to the side of the house where Eddie’s bedroom window was. He looked up longingly at the window, wishing he could just crawl into the window like he always did just so he could see Eddie. They hadn’t been separated from each other for more than a couple of hours at a time since they were little, except for Richie’s family vacations, and not being around Eddie was bothering him.

While getting lost in his thoughts, Richie was struck with an idea. Since he didn’t have too much homework to work on when he got home, he could perfect his plan without worrying about anything going wrong at the last minute. Richie grinned to himself before he turned and walked away in the direction of his home, his mind racing as he formulated his plan.

* * *

Richie was relieved when he stepped out of his house around 10:30 that night. The weather was clear and it wasn’t too cold out, just enough to merit him wearing a hoodie and jeans. Richie hurried over to his bike and picked it up before he started walking away from his house and mounted his bike. He pedaled as hard as he could, trying to reach his destination as quickly as possible. Finally, he saw Eddie’s house and parked his bike outside of the fence before he walked into the yard again and around to where Eddie’s bedroom was. Richie spent several minutes climbing up to Eddie’s window, which he had done numerous times, but usually during the daylight hours. Finally, he stood just outside the window and peered inside.

Eddie was lying in his bed, but his eyes were open. Richie smiled to himself at seeing his best friend in person for the first time in three days. He lightly tapped the window three times, his usual calling card whenever he wanted to be let into Eddie’s room. As expected, Eddie’s eyes shot up and looked directly at the window. Richie smiled at Eddie through the glass while Eddie stood up and walked over to the window and opened it.

“Hey,” Richie said happily when Eddie had opened the window.

“Richie, what are you doing here?” Eddie asked in a hoarse voice.

“Shit, you don’t sound too good, Eds,” Richie said as he pulled himself through the window and shut it. “I’m glad I came so I can take care of you.”

“Well, don’t be too loud! I don’t want Mom to hear you.”

“I can handle Mrs. K, Eddie Spaghetti. Now, enough about me, we have to worry about you. You get back into bed.”

Eddie huffed as he walked back over to his bed while Richie followed him. Richie helped Eddie into his bed and then tucked him in tightly before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

“Richie, you’re gonna get sick if you stay here with me.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take, Eds,” Richie said with a smile.

Eddie sighed.

“So, what’s up? Why’d you come in the dead of the night?”

“Well, if I had things my way, Eddie Spaghetti, I would’ve come up to see you when I dropped off your homework. But Mrs. K didn’t seem to think it was a good idea since you were sleeping. So I came up with this brilliant idea to sneak into your room at night so I can take care of you.”

“My hero,” Eddie said sarcastically, but he gave Richie a smile nonetheless.

“Seriously, though, how are you feeling, Eddie? Is there anything I can do?” Richie asked as he clasped onto one of Eddie’s hands.

“I still feel like total shit, Rich. And I swear you’re gonna get sick if you stay here any longer, but I guess if you’re fine with that, then stay.”

“What can I do for you, Eddie?”

“Um, can you get me a warm washcloth from the bathroom to put on my head?”

“Right away, Edward Kaspbrak!” Richie exclaimed as he leapt up from the bed and tiptoed across Eddie’s bedroom. “Back in a flash, Eddie dear!”

Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie quietly opened the door and walked out of the room. Richie was gone for about two minutes before he reappeared, shutting the door quickly and quietly behind him before walking back to Eddie with a green washcloth in his hands.

“Is this too warm?” Richie asked, offering the washcloth out to Eddie, who held out a hand. Eddie shook his head. Richie nodded and folded the washcloth before he placed it on Eddie’s forehead. All at once, Eddie’s face seemed to relax and Richie heard him breathe out a sigh of content.

“That’s much better. Thanks, Richie.”

“Anything for you, my precious,” Richie cooed. “Anything else you want from me?”

“Just be here,” Eddie replied, closing his eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Richie promised. “Not unless you want me to.”

“Can you lay down with me for a little bit? I mean, unless you’re worried about getting sick…”

“Nonsense, Spaghetti. I don’t mind.”

Richie crawled into Eddie’s bed, doing his best to avoid hitting the medicine that was sitting on Eddie’s nightstand with his arms as he got into position. Richie lay down next to Eddie, who scooted closer to Richie. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie.

“I’ve missed you so much, ‘Chee,” Eddie whispered.

“I know,” Richie replied. “I’ve missed you too, Eds. I can’t stand not being around you.”

“What if you get sick?”

Richie grinned, even though Eddie had closed his eyes and couldn’t see.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to take care of me when I’m sick like you always do, Eds.”

Eddie chuckled softly. The noise was music to Richie’s ears. Richie closed his eyes slightly as he put a hand on Eddie’s arm and started to rub it affectionately. They stayed that way for about half an hour until Richie heard Eddie start to snore next to him. Richie smiled to himself as he unwrapped himself from Eddie, who quickly readjusted while staying asleep. Richie stood up from the bed, but bent down to give Eddie another kiss on the forehead.

“Sleep tight, my love,” Richie whispered. “I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! It's a little shorter than the others I've written for this series, but I still love it and all of its fluffiness!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: [@wackywriterwhowriteswhenever](http://wackywriterwhowriteswhenever.tumblr.com)


End file.
